Bush Christmas
| alte_nume = Bush Christmas | imagine = Bush Christmas.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = Ralph Smart | producător = Ralph Smart | scenarist = Ralph Smart | narator = | rolurile_principale =Chips Rafferty John Fernside | muzica = | dir_imag = | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = | premiera = 1947 | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = de minute | țara = Australia United Kingdom | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = £25,000 | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} (titlu original: Bush Christmas) este un film de Crăciun american din 1947 regizat de Ralph Smart. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Chips Rafferty şi John Fernside. Prezentare În Australia, de Crăciun, cinci copii urmăresc hoții de cai prin munți1. In the Australian countryside, five children are best friends, including a set of siblings, an English war evacuee, and aboriginal Neza. They boast to three strangers, Long Bill, Jim and Blue, about the mare belonging to the father of one of them. The next day the mare has gone. Suspecting the three men of stealing it, the children set off to recover it. They discover the horse thieves and harass them by stealing their food and shoes. They get trapped when the thieves trap them in an old ghost town, but are rescued in time. Distribuție *Chips Rafferty ca Long Bill *John Fernside ca Jim *Stan Tolhurst ca Blue *Helen Grieve ca Helen *Nick Yardley ca Snow *Morris Unicomb ca John *Michael Yardle ca Michael *Neza Saunders ca Neza *Pat Penny ca tatăl *Thelma Grigg ca mama *Clyde Combo as Old Jack *Edmund Allison ca polițist Producţie Children's Entertainment Films had been set up by Mary Field for the Rank Organisation to make films to be screened to children in cinema clubs throughout England on Saturday mornings. Bush Christmas was originally planned as a serial, but it was then decided to turn it into a feature. Several cast members from The Overlanders appear, including Chips Rafferty, John Fernside and Helen Grieve. Grieve was the first choice for her role. Michael and Nick Yardley were brothers who had worked in radio. Neza Saunders came from a mission station near Rockhampton and was discovered by Chips Rafferty. Morris Unicomb was a veteran of stage and radio. The film was entirely shot on location in the Blue Mountains and the Burragorang Valley.Bush Christmas at Australian Screen Online Post production was completed in Sydney by June 1947. Release Reviews were positive. The film was very popular in Britain and Australia and was seen in 41 countries. It was serialised in children's magazines and a novelisation of the script was published. The movie was also adapted for radio with a young John Meillon. Ralph Smart announced plans to make further children's films in Australia, including a serial about a family living in the outback, but these did not come to fruition. Helen Grieve retired from acting to study science. Child actor Nick Yardley later had his face smashed by a boomerang. See also * Bush Christmas 1983 remake Note Legături externe * * --------- }} Bush Christmas is a 1947 Australian-British comedy film directed by Ralph Smart and starring Chips Rafferty. It was one of the first movies from Children's Entertainment Films, later the Children's Film Foundation. Plot In the Australian countryside, five children are best friends, including a set of siblings, an English war evacuee, and aboriginal Neza. They boast to three strangers, Long Bill, Jim and Blue, about the mare belonging to the father of one of them. The next day the mare has gone. Suspecting the three men of stealing it, the children set off to recover it. They discover the horse thieves and harass them by stealing their food and shoes. They get trapped when the thieves trap them in an old ghost town, but are rescued in time. Production Children's Entertainment Films had been set up by Mary Field for the Rank Organisation to make films to be screened to children in cinema clubs throughout England on Saturday mornings. Bush Christmas was originally planned as a serial, but it was then decided to turn it into a feature. Several cast members from The Overlanders appear, including Chips Rafferty, John Fernside and Helen Grieve. Grieve was the first choice for her role. Michael and Nick Yardley were brothers who had worked in radio. Neza Saunders came from a mission station near Rockhampton and was discovered by Chips Rafferty. Morris Unicomb was a veteran of stage and radio. The film was entirely shot on location in the Blue Mountains and the Burragorang Valley.Bush Christmas at Australian Screen Online Post production was completed in Sydney by June 1947. Release Reviews were positive. The film was very popular in Britain and Australia and was seen in 41 countries. It was serialised in children's magazines and a novelisation of the script was published. The movie was also adapted for radio with a young John Meillon. Ralph Smart announced plans to make further children's films in Australia, including a serial about a family living in the outback, but these did not come to fruition. Helen Grieve retired from acting to study science. Child actor Nick Yardley later had his face smashed by a boomerang. See also * Bush Christmas 1983 remake References External links * *Bush Christmas at Australian Screen Online *Bush Christmas at Anything Oz or New Zealand films site *[http://www.ozmovies.com.au/movie/bush-christmas Bush Christmas] at Oz Movies Categorie:Filme din 1947 Categorie:Filme australiene Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de Ralph Smart Categorie:Filme de Crăciun